In normal eyeglasses, the spectacle temple is designed to ensure a satisfactory seat of the frame, and also to prevent the glasses from becoming a hindrance to the user in any substantial manner. This last requirement cannot be met with a spectacle frame which, even though remaining in wanted position during usual body activities, does not remain in place during abrupt movements, such as during sporting activities. The glasses shift or even get loose and drop to the ground. Vision-handicapped persons are exposed to this inconvenience especially while engaging in a sport.
To avoid these drawbacks, it is known to equip the spectacle frame with special temple embracing the outer ear more than in normal spectacles, and thus making possible a firm seat of the spectacles even during abrupt movements.
What is disadvantageous in these so-called sporting glasses is that in normal use, they are not comfortable. Further known are sporting glasses having a rubber band secured to the frame and forming a loop around the user's head. While the frame is held in position by the pull of the rubber, the bridge of the frame is pressed against the root of the nose. Frequently, this causes headaches or similar problems. Therefore, as a rule, sporting glasses of this shape are kept as second eyeglasses in addition to glasses for regular use, which is an additional expense.